ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Oopsy Does It! (1997 film)
so one day I thought "what if the Care Bears movie "Oopsy Does It" was released 10 years before its actual release date?" and thus this AU was created Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! is a 1997 Canadian-American animated film released by DiC Entertainment. It was developed by American Greetings as a part of the franchise's 15th anniversary. It serves as the pilot episode of the TV series Adventures in Care-a-Lot, ''which premiered a month later on 30 August 1997. The film was re-issued in 3D and re-released in theatres on 26 July 2017, its 20th anniversary. Plot Cheer, Funshine, Grumpy, Share, and Oopsy are working on an upcoming amusement park named "Woo-Hoo World". After the group (sans Grumpy) test out a ride named "The Funderbolt", Oopsy stumbles from dizziness and inadvertently causes a disaster that destroys most of Woo-Hoo World. The grand opening is just 2 days away, which leaves Grumpy stressed, wondering if he and the others can rebuild Woo-Hoo World in time for the grand opening. Oopsy feels upset and guilty about what he's done. Funshine then recommends that Oopsy places signs promoting Woo-Hoo World all over Care-a-lot. Cheer gives Oopsy a special flute that he can use to notify her in case he needs her help. Meanwhile, Grizzle, a bear in a mechanical suit who lives in his own lair placed above Care-a-lot, despises the Care Bears. He plans to take over Care-a-lot with a machine named "The Care-Taker", but needs 3 more materials to make it work: sunshine, a stormcloud, and a rainbow. He sends his robot assistant, Wingnut, to Care-a-lot in order to get them. Oopsy meets Wingnut and befriends him. Wingnut then brings Oopsy to Grizzle's lair. Grizzle tells Oopsy that the Care-Taker is a new "ride" for Woo-Hoo world and convinces Oopsy to get the three materials needed for it, while hiding its true intentions from him. ("Grizzle's Bad") Funshine is seen attempting to get the Funderbolt to work again, and is about to use sunshine from his belly badge as fuel for the rollercoaster. Funshine then leaves it unattended, which causes Oopsy and Wingnut to steal the fuel jar while he isn't looking. Grumpy then tries to get a broken track from the Funderbolt to stand up again with a stormcloud. Oopsy and Wingnut, who are hiding in the ferris wheel, then vaccuum the stormcloud. Cheer is then seen using a rainbow to colour the park's rides, structures, and stands. Oopsy attempts to steal the rainbow, but fails and breaks the jar he tried to capture the rainbow with. He is upset that he was unable to get the rainbow, but then Wingnut sees a rainbow painted on Oopsy's backside. Both insist it's a real rainbow and return to Grizzle's lair. Grizzle uses both the sunshine and stormcloud to help put the finishing touches on the Care-Taker. He is not satisfied with the rainbow painted on Oopsy and demands a "real rainbow". Oopsy then uses the flute Cheer gave him earlier in the film to summon her. Cheer arrives to the lair riding a rainbow, and Grizzle uses it to colour his machine. Grizzle declares the Care-Taker completed and insists Cheer tests it out. Cheer feels quite uncomfortable after meeting Grizzle, so she reluctantly rides the Care-Taker, but ends up enjoying it. Oopsy wants to ride the Care-Taker too, but Grizzle forbids him from riding it due to the fact he doesn't have a belly badge. Upon hearing that, Cheer notices her belly badge is gone. Grizzle then locks up Oopsy and Cheer in a slammer so they can't prevent him from getting the other Care Bears to ride the Care-Taker. He the forces Wingnut to carry it to Care-a-lot for him. Oopsy is upset about the situation, but Cheer comforts him and tells him they'll find a way. ("The World's Mad At Me") Meanwhile, the bears at Woo-Hoo World's gate, waiting for it to open, have fallen asleep. Funshine, Share, and Grumpy are still trying to fix the Funderbolt, but are dead tired and waiting for Cheer to return. Share then falls asleep, and Grumpy tries to get her to wake up, but then he and Funshine both fall asleep shortly after. Oopsy and Cheer attempt to escape from Grizzle's lair. Oopsy finds a multi-purpose tool and uses it to saw a hole into the wall. Cheer wonders how they'll get back to Care-a-lot without her rainbow, only to find a rocket shortly after. Funshine, Share, and Grumpy wake up, only to panic after realizing they fell asleep instead of working. They notice the excited crowd running towards the Funderbolt, so they pretend to be asleep, thinking it will drive the crowd away, only to fail. Grumpy tries to explain the current state of the park to the crowd, only to be interrupted by Grizzle, who had already arrived in Care-a-lot. Grizzle then has Grumpy be the first to ride the Care-Taker. Grumpy does not notice that his belly badge disappeared and admits he enjoyed the ride. The rest of the Care Bears ride the Care-Taker and want to ride it again. Grizzle does not let them ride again, which causes them to question him. Grizzle then yells at them. Funshine then insists that Grizzle needs a Care Bear Stare, so he and the other bears attempt to perform it on Grizzle. Funshine realizes it's not working and notices that his belly badge is gone. The others realize theirs are gone shortly after. Oopsy and Cheer arrive to Care-a-lot only to realize that Grizzle has already taken the belly badges and has them stored in a glass ball. Grizzle then attempts to use the belly badges to conquer Care-a-lot, but then fails. Oopsy then tells Grizzle that belly badge magic can only be used for good intentions. Grizzle then attempts to destroy the glass ball that holds the belly badges with the Funderbolt, but Oopsy intentially does another one of his "oopsies" to save them. However, after Oopsy lets his guard down, Grizzle destroys the glass ball. Everyone (sans Grizzle) is upset about the situation, but then Oopsy speaks up and tells thhe Care Bears that they're still themselves, even without their belly badges. He then tells them to remember who they are, and how much they care. The Care Bears then hold hands and do as he said. The belly badges and their magic come back, and the bears rejoice. Wingnut then decides he's no longer working with Grizzle, and he helps the Care Bears kick Grizzle out of Care-a-lot and back to his lair. Later, Woo-Hoo World is repaired and opens. Grumpy has since added a new section to the Funderbolt called the "Oopsy Loopsy". The film ends with the Care Bears having fun in Woo-Hoo World. Cast Veronica Taylor as Oopsy Bear Tabita St. Germain (credited as Paulina Gillis) as Cheer Bear Ian James Corlett as Funshine Bear Tracey Moore as Share Bear Scott McNeil as Grumpy Bear Production Production on the film began in 1995. The Care Bears were given newer designs that were different compared to previous incarnations. The film was animated in ink-and-paint traditional animation, with some occasional CGI (such as the Funderbolt and Care-Taker). Release and home media A teaser of the film appeared on 25 September 1996. A trailer of the film appeared on the 1997 re-release VHS of ''The Care Bears Movie. The film premiered in theatres on 26 July 1997. The film was released on DVD, VHS, and Laserdisc on 23 October 1997. It was released on DiVX on 13 July 1998. The film was re-released on DVD on 20 January 1999. The film was re-released on DVD, and released on Blu-ray and HD DVD on 4 August 2007 as a tie-in to its 10th anniversary. Category:1997 films Category:Animation Category:Care Bears Category:Alternate reality Category:Alternate Reality Category:What If?